


And the Pride Inside Their Eyes Would Be Synchronised Into a Love You've Never Known

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hamilton, F/M, it's not something I intended but it's there regardless, look... I love Hamilton, surprisingly this isn't angst, you may come to the logical assumption that Hunk is Burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: He smiles softly as Katie waves at him from the other side of the fence, a few strands of loose hair fluttering in the wind. He jogs over and kisses her over the fence.





	And the Pride Inside Their Eyes Would Be Synchronised Into a Love You've Never Known

Shiro makes his way down the road, shoulders slumped. For General Altea to just... send him home like that. Maybe the duel was a bit rash but Lance had it coming. The fact that the duel was him against Keith was most likely the main reason he accepted. He's always had a weird obsession with their non-existent rivalry. 

He hears soft humming and chuckles. He smiles softly as Katie waves at him from the other side of the fence, a few strands of loose hair fluttering in the wind. He jogs over and kisses her over the fence. She walks over to the gate with him in silence, a light blush on her face.

Shiro, after closing the gate behind him, turns to look at her and stops in his tracks. She has a shy smile on her face and her hands are clasped over her stomach. Her rounded stomach. He looks back up at her face, a question in his eyes. Her blush darkens and she nods happily. Shiro scoops her up into a hug, a smile stretching across his face. He gently lets go and leads her over to the bench. He looks at her and takes her hand.

"How long have you known?" her eyes shift away from him and she chews at her lip before answering.

"A month or so." Shiro's eyes widen.

"Katie! You should have told me." she laughs and shrugs slightly.

"I wrote to the general a month ago." he lets out a soft noise and she glances at him, face slightly guilty. "I asked her to send you home." Shiro sighs.

"You still should have told me." she smiles and turns back to face him.

"I knew you'd keep fighting until the war is won but... you deserve a chance to meet your son." his face is sad. She lifts up her free hand and strokes his face softly.

"I... will you relish being a poor man's wife, unable to care for your life?" Katie laughs softly.

"I relish being _your_ wife." Shiro looks at her, a small, almost disbelieving smile on his face. "Look around, look at where you are then at where you started. The fact that you're alive and here with me right now is... it's a miracle. If you could just stay alive, that would be enough." she pulls away slightly. "If... if this child has even a _fraction_ of your smile, or a fragment of your mind," she lets out a laugh. A simple, pure sound that makes Shiro smile. "Well, look out world because that would be enough." her face turns serious and Shiro lifts up her face softly. A small smile flits across her face, there and gone in an instant. "I don't pretend to know the challenges you're facing. Nor do I pretend to know the worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind. But... I'm not afraid. I know who I married. I- as long as you come home at the end of the day, well, that would be enough." Shiro strokes her hair, his voice soft when he speaks.

"I promise. The war... it's not done yet. But when it is I swear I'll always be here." He swallows. "Besides I'm... temporarily out of action." Katie pulls a face.

"I'm sorry, why?" He shakes his head and pulls her into a hug.

"Don't worry about it, my love. I- is there something you wanted?" she draws back and seems to struggle with herself for a minute before she speaks.

"I- let me be part of the narrative - the story I _know_ they will write one day. And... _please_ , can this moment be the first chapter where you decide to stay with me?" she glances away, cheeks slightly flushed. "And then maybe I could be enough." Shiro places a hand under her chin and softly moves her head to face him.

"I love you. You will _always_ be enough for me." she laughs, face soft.

"You're such as sap, Takashi Shirogane." he laughs and pulls her into a kiss.

"Only for you, Katie. Only for you."

**Author's Note:**

> The song has been playing over and over in my head for _days_. Plus, the world needs more Shidge.
> 
> [Come and yell at me!](https://thedoomedprophett.tumblr.com).


End file.
